ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Saturday Night Live
Saturday Night Live, often referred to as simply, SNL, is a late-night television show that blends comedy with variety performances. It originated in the United States during 1975, originally titled NBC's Saturday Night. October 3, 2009 Lady Gaga was featured as the guest musician, Ryan Reynolds as the guest host, and Madonna made an appearance during one of the skits. The program was split up into a few sections. SNL Promotion.JPG 10-3-09 SNL End credits 001.jpg Deep House Dish 10-3-09 SNL Deep House Dish 001.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Deep House Dish 002.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Deep House Dish 003.JPG 10-3-09 SNL Sketch 002.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Deep House Dish 004.JPG 10-3-09 SNL Deep House Dish 005.jpg *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. Musical Performance Gaga's first musical performance was "Paparazzi", which featured two female back-up dancers. The version that was performed, is a remix that was reworked by Fernando Garibay. During the second musical segment, Gaga is seen sporting The Orbit outfit as she performed "LoveGame", while standing on a revolving platform. She then moved to a piano and debuted a short acoustic version of "Bad Romance". To end the performance, she sang a New York inspired rendition of "Poker Face". ;Set list # "Paparazzi" (Fernando Garibay Remix) # "LoveGame" # "Bad Romance" (acoustic) # "Poker Face" (New York Ode) ;"Poker Face" (New York Ode) 10-3-09 SNL Performance 2.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Paparazzi 001.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Paparazzi 002.jpg 10-3-09 Paparazzi SNL.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Paparazzi 003.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Paparazzi 004.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Paparazzi 005.jpg 10-3-09 SNL LoveGame 001.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Performance 1.jpg 10-3-09 SNL LoveGame 002.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Bad Romance-Poker Face 001.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Bad Romance-Poker Face 002.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Bad Romance-Poker Face 003.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Bad Romance-Poker Face 004.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Bad Romance-Poker Face 005.jpg *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. Bubble Dress Love 10-3-09 SNL 2.jpg Promotional images 9-30-09 Mary Ellen Matthews 001.jpg 9-30-09 Mary Ellen Matthews 002.jpg 9-30-09 Mary Ellen Matthews 003.jpg *Photoshoot by Mary Ellen Matthews Backstage Backstage At Saturday Night Live 001.jpg Backstage At Saturday Night Live 002.jpg May 21, 2011 Lady Gaga was confirmed to appear on the show on April 17, 2011. The episode will be hosted by Justin Timberlake. During the episode, she performed the first 3 singles from the album Born This Way. She also acted in 3 different skits during the show, one with Justin Timberlake and Andy Samberg entitled "3-Way (The Golden Rule)" where they realize it's "okay in a three-way". Justin Timberlake.jpg 5-21-11 SNL Promo 001.jpg 5-19-11 SNL 1.jpg *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. Liquorville Lady Gaga with Justin Timberlake and Kristin Wiig entitled "Liquorville", where Wiig is trying to entice customers to her new store, to then be harassed by Timberlake and Gaga advertising Liquorville. article-0-0C3285DC00000578-808_634x634.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Liquorville 003.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Liquorville 004.JPG 5-19-11 SNL 3.jpg *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. 3-Way (The Golden Rule) :For more information, see "3-Way (The Golden Rule)". 3Way.jpg 3-Way (The Golden Rule) Stils 002.JPG 3-Way (The Golden Rule) Stils 001.JPG Musical Performance During the episode, Gaga performed the first 3 singles from the album Born This Way. ;Set list # "The Edge of Glory" / "Judas" # "Born This Way" 5-19-11 SNL, TEOG.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Judas 1.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Judas 2.jpg 5-19-11 SNL 4.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Judas 4.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Judas 5.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Judas 3.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Born This Way 003.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Born This Way 004.jpg 5-19-11 SNL 5.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Born This Way 005.jpg article-0-0C32894400000578-506_634x467.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Born This Way 006.jpg *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. What's That Name? Lady Gaga with Justin Timberlake, where a host brought on different mystery guests or images, and Timberlake and Gaga had to guess who it was, with Gaga winning outright as Timberlake not remembering Chris Kirkpatrick's name from his Band 'N Sync. 5-19-11 SNL 2.jpg 5-19-11 SNL What's That Name 002.jpg 5-19-11 SNL What's That Name 003.jpg 5-19-11 SNL What's That Name 004.jpg *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. Promotional images 5-0-11 Mary Ellen Matthews 001.jpg 5-0-11 Mary Ellen Matthews 002.jpg 5-0-11 Mary Ellen Matthews 003.jpg *Photoshoot by Mary Ellen Matthews Backstage 5-19-11 02.jpg Afterparty 5-21-11 Going to SNL Afterparty 001.jpg 5-21-11 Going to SNL Afterparty 002.jpg 5-21-11 Going to SNL Afterparty 003.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Afterparty 005.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Afterparty.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Afterparty 002.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Afterparty 003.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Afterparty 004.jpg 5-19-11 Leaving SNL Studios.jpg Links *Official website *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr Blog *Instagram }} Category:United States Category:Filmography Category:2009 television appearances Category:2009 live performances Category:2011 television appearances Category:2011 live performances